A Little Faith
by DarthKripple
Summary: After nearly 10 years as the top duo in hero society Deku and Bakugo sit down for an interview on a radio show explaining how it all happened.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks for this Kirishima." Deku and I started our night on the town by saying goodnight to my best friend and his family. Our son Mihashi noisily injected himself between us breaking up our departure. He usually did this to collect his tenth or eleventh hug. I don't think either of us minded. Deku was first. The hug involved many sound effects and two or three squeezes. I have to smile because of how funny it is. Mihashi turns to me and Deku speaks.

"Do you want to give Boppa a kiss goodbye?" Deku asks. His smile widens to that absurd Deku size I have learned to love so much. I see my son's head shake. I stifle my laugh as much as I can.

"No, no kisses for Boppa." I reach out and collect this tiny six-year-old in my arms.

"Oh yeah, then what can I have?" I ask a full smile on my face now.

"Face snuggles." Mihashi's demands for affection are always answered in our home. It's part of my path to change over the years. Mihashi calling me Boppa was a happy accident. Deku and I had agreed on Daddy for himself and Poppa for me. Mihashi never quite grasped the word and we just stopped worrying about correcting him around age three. I have no regrets about that.

I put Mihashi down after sufficient face snuggles had been delivered. I watched as he greeted his own best friend, Kirishima's son Keita.

"It's just for tonight we'll be over mid-morning to get him." Deku says. Tomorrow morning felt like forever away right now.

"No worries. You guys have a great night out. Bakugo, Midoriya. Goodnight."

"Bye." we both said in-sync.

There we were. The world's top hero duo. We were in stuffy suits and headed to a 'intimate press event' Deku was more nervous than I was. It was strange to think about. We were married for eight years last week and our first chance at a vacation was a press event. My husband and I, we were model heroes to the world. Now that world was going to hear the story of how that all happened.

"It's fine Deku."

"It's not. It feels too tight."

"Deku, I prom-"

I watch him fidget with his bowtie but it's the face clench that tells me he's bothered by something else. We're in our dressing room, no one can see us just now. I did what I've learned to do over the years.

"Izuku." The name drops with little force even as a whisper. "Just breathe okay?" He nods but I know he's not listening. I would have gotten mad about this years ago, but I understand him now. He knows me just as well. "with me-1-2-3 and in-2-3 and out-1-2-3 and in." Stress was something Izuku had to manage, just like some people had to manage diet or money or other such things.

Now we're standing backstage waiting to be introduced. Everyone knows we're close, but our marriage has been secret. Todoroki calls us a power couple. I want to blow him up, but Midoriya insists that he's just complimenting us. Tonight we're going to tell our story. The pain. The scars. The thrill of being heroes. It's going to be the naked truth. Now that I consider it, I'm not exactly fearless about this either.

This is our first joint press event ever and it took weeks of convincing for Izuku to agree to it. A night radio show called 'Hero: 1-on-1' with Takeshi Saito. His show is pretty damn famous for being raw and making his guests cry. We have the unique honor of the 2-on-1 format because I wouldn't agree to come alone. Izuku is a recluse, he doesn't do press. Me? I have a bit of a knack for it.

This Radio show has a live audience so it's not like my usual sharp verbal approach with reporters. Deku and I are listening to the monitor behind the curtain and waiting to be cued to walk into the studio. I hadn't really felt Deku's hand in mine until it got clammy. I wasn't sure if it was him or me who was sweating.

"Deku, I'll lead us out."

I see him swallow and nod slightly. He's still focused on keeping himself even. I recognize that war behind his eyes better than anyone.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen, we have a pair of guests. Yes. We're breaking with our usual format to bring you a special exclusive. Since this show started I have asked staff to land this big one we have. Every time I hit the office I ask if we got it. We don't need to wait any longer. Please welcome the Deku and Ground Zero to the show."

We break the curtain and wave natural as the audience greets us with applause. Once I cross the stage to the hosts clear thin glass table I direct Deku to take a seat first so I can make sure he's okay. He was sore from some work earlier in the day. Once I take a seat my polite expression takes over. It's taken years to master and it hurts my face still.

"So glad to have you both here. Arguably the most famous heroes both on their own and together. Deku..."

He shakes Deku's hand.

"Ground Zero..."

"Good to be here Mister Saito."

"Yes. The world has certainly been wanting to hear from you both. I really hope I can use the next two hours to help tell your stories. Now..."

Saito pushes around some note cards.

"We all know you both weren't friends at U.A. in fact most who offered us info and pre-interview research called you bitter rivals."

"I wouldn't-ha-I wouldn't say bitter."

Deku's response catches me off guard. I expected to have to carry this entire interview. His laugh and smile let me think he was relaxing.

"Well, be that as it may, I was more curious about your early days as pros. You didn't work on anything jointly in the beginning, when did that change?"

We both look at each other. It's been more than ten long years since those days.

"Was it two years in?" Deku asks me.

"Two? It was right after the big bust on the drug ring. The big sixth month case I think. Two seems right." I hadn't really thought about it that much.

"Yeah. I was still doing mostly support then I think." Deku added.

Deku had All Might's quirk, but he was still learning the ropes as his power grew. Deku was working more as an insurance policy to help nail cases shut. My contact with the police insisted we bring him in on the bring down day to make sure all lose ends were tied up. It was shocking to see him after all that time.

Two years had changed him physically. He was taller and more muscular, but his face still held his normal plain features. As for his powers, he didn't quite have the speed down, but his ability to take on large groups of villains was not in question.

Deku did so effortlessly as if it was mechanical. When the other officers were asking him to attend the press conference to announce the bust, he declined. I stepped in, I thought he should offer something.

"No Ground Zero, this is your case. Don't worry about it. Okay?" I couldn't even retort, he sped out of there like he had somewhere to be.

We worked a pair of disasters some months later but again, he refused to do any press. This made me angry so I followed him at a distance to see where he was heading off to. I watched as he slid down a wall in a slim alleyway pulling his knees up to his chest. I thought he might be sick so I cautiously approached him.

I didn't realize how right I would wind up being.

"I really am just a useless Deku. 46 people died because I wasn't fast enough." I meant to say something, to tell him how stupid that was. We saved almost 300 people earlier, but I don't think he was talking to me though. I'm not sure he even knew I was there.

I don't really remember how much time passed before I tried to talk to him. All I remember was sitting down next to him starting to say his name and hearing a gurgling cough. I watched as his head pulled up from his crossed arms and blood was covering them flowing from his mouth.

"Hey Kacchan, I don't wanna die."

He said the words so weakly and in desperation that I could only think to yell for help. The next think that even comes to mind is being in the hospital and the doctor explaining what was happening to him.

"Stress Mr. Ground Zero. Far too much I'm afraid. He's got small blood clots all over. He has two ulcers in his stomach and stress damage to his intestines. We had to put him under and on blood thinners. If the blood clots move to his lungs or brain he could die. He can't be a hero anymore at this pace." 

I wouldn't have stayed for any of this information but Deku's mother was his only family. She was out of the country on a vacation so I stayed to make sure I could pass along any important information. I left shortly after that and didn't think anything about it myself. However, the other heroes were talking. Deku's name was on everyone's mind. After a few weeks I checked back in to see how he was.

"Still in a coma but his body has responded well to treatments. He'll probably be able to go home in a few more weeks."

After the information from the doctor and talking about stress reduction, I decided to poke around and see what had triggered this event in the first place. I pulled up Deku's attached cases and even tracked down his address. I don't know what I expected to find. It definitely became clear once I saw his apartment. A single room, unassuming and dark. The walls are covered in notes and news articles. It looked exactly like a nerd's dwelling.

After about ten minutes, I put together what had happened. All the notes and articles had specific things highlighted. Death tolls. Every one of his cases was represented along with numbers of victims. Most of them confirmed deaths.

There was another number with everything, a percentage out of 100. I wasn't sure what it meant until I saw another set of notes.

'power at 42% based on All Might's calculations.' Pushing the limit 4 people still died. More training is required. I was in that place for a couple of hours surrounded by Deku's self imposed fortress of failures. I saw his training equipment. It seemed all he did was work, train and wallow in his failures.

"Why would you do this to yourself Deku, you idiot."

I was angry with him after this. I wanted to go right to the hospital and yell about how stupid he was, but I didn't. Instead I buried all that I knew at the back of my mind and left. I had work to do anyway, so that's what I did. Some weeks later I hear through casual conversation that Deku is back home on the mend. I was curious, but still didn't consider it too much.

Deku hadn't been on my mind regularly for a long time. It's strange to think about now because our lives are so different, but somehow he wasn't there. Then a call comes in across the scanner I have in my ear. Deku's address hits the waves and I couldn't make my way there any faster than I did. I climbed up through his window and saw him crumpled in the middle of his apartment floor. Crumpled papers everywhere. There's a slightly bigger than fist sized hole in his wall and another wall and another. Well, I knew why the call came.

"What the hell are you doing Deku?"

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything."

The words are so weak I couldn't even be sure I'd not imagined them. I saw some pages crumpled in his clenched fists. I decided to get a look at them to gather why he was upset enough to do something so reckless. I looked across the pile a few times but wasn't able to see much. Finally on the third pass, I saw the words 'Couldn't save Kacchan.'

I knelt involuntarily forced to relive the night I was captured by Villains. It was my fault, no one else had put me in that position. Yet, here this idiot was blaming himself. It was then that I started to put everything together. His sense of failure, the monitoring of his quirk strength. He was measuring his value.

I struggle you know….

To read others' feelings. I spend so much time fighting my own, afraid that they'll hurt me that it's hard to feel anyone elses. Deku though, he feels everyone's and his own, sometimes all at once. I don't really remember why I felt compelled but I started to grab the papers and toss them in the trash. Deku tried to fight a bit, but didn't have the will.

"You have to let this go Deku. Now."

"I can't-"

"You have to!"

"You don't get it!"

"I do!"

"No, you really don't! I have to be better! I couldn't even save YOU! You...you could have died. I thought you would. I wanted to die. If I'd not gotten so hurt-you were right there. I could have-*cough cough cough*

"Stop it." His words stabbed me and so I had to cut him off. As much guilt as he thought he carried for this, I carried more. "I'm not worth this much pain you nerd."

"You are to me. If you died…...I really….I really thought about killing myself."

"Why would you be so stupid?"

"Because I love you Kacchan."

This was the first time anyone ever told me they loved me. I didn't have any answer for it. I just sat there. Silent.

"Well Folks, on that note, it's time for a break to regain our composure. We'll be back in three minutes with Deku and Ground Zero in this very special Hero 1-on-1. Stay with us."

Saito pushes some tissues toward us. This is gonna be a long show.

A/N: The setting is a talk show/flashback format. In this, be aware that uses of knowledge that shouldn't be in the civilian populace such as names, all-might's quirk and key sensitive points are observed only in the host/guest exchange segments. There are at least 3 more chapters planned for this story.


	2. Changes

"Welcome back to Hero 1-on-1. The premier radio program for interviews and deep dives in to your favorite heroic icons. We're here of course with Deku and Ground Zero as a special episode. I'm your Takashi Saito and now, we'll dig even deeper."

Saito turns his gaze to Deku. I can see him steel himself for the question we both know is coming. I reach over to his hand and run my thumb across the scars. Somehow this has always relaxed him.

"Deku, you've been an advocate for mental health for many years now. We ended the last segment on your slide into a very difficult stretch. Walk us up that hill. How did you get out of this pit you were in?"

Saito patiently waits after asking the question. It takes an agonizing amount of seconds for my husband to answer him. I want to answer for him. I can see him reliving all of those memories in a flash behind his eyes. He breathes out. Just as it feels like Saito might interrupt us, I here Deku's calm and thankfully steady voice.

"It's strange. I'm not really sure when the climb out of my darkness started. I just sort of existed for a while. It's hard when you're so focused on one thing in your life. In my case, being a hero. When that was gone, I had no guide. Ground zero insisted I stay with him because I had told my mother a bunch of lies about my condition. I didn't want her to rush home because I couldn't handle things. Ground Zero said I had two choices, live with him or he would tell my mother the truth. I chose to live with him."

There's no question things were tense in those first few months. Nor he, nor I spoke to each other for almost two months. Except in cases of checking to make sure I was eating, taking my medicine and keeping appointments. We said not a word about our lives. Still, as tragic as that sounds. It wasn't all that lonely. I knew Kacchan would come home and I would be alright.

It's hard climbing out of a pit like this. Sometimes medicine is the only way to help start that climb. Like any climb though, some of it is easy, some is hard and most of it is just patience. I was desperate and tense. I needed to be better so any good day I felt like I would blast right through the roof. On the bad days I would feel utterly defeated and heart broken. When your brain is sick like that, you can be absolutely happy one day and feel like ending it the next.

I remember when our relationship living together finally got more involved. It was just like any other morning. It was dark and cloudy. Kacchan was making breakfast and I just sat at the bar and waited for a bowl of whatever he was making. He would always say the same word in the same tone every time.

"Eat."

It was clearly a command, but it was punctuated with enough 'I don't care' that I relaxed quickly. I tend to get stressed when demands are made. I don't really know what made this day different. I just remember Kacchan kneeling in front of me with his hand on one of mine.

"Are you alright. You don't look very well." I tensed at his words and I was unable to speak. His eyes searched me and I bowed my head.

"Izuku, are you thinking of hurting yourself?" I froze and then I couldn't breathe and then I was breathing too much. My face must have said everything because he spoke again very quickly.

"You're safe okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I'm right here." I slumped as far as I could into the high stool I was sitting on.

"I'm going to call into my office and close shop today. I'll stay here and we'll figure this out."

I didn't want him to do that. My panic worsened for a minute and then Kacchan did something I never imagined. He put his arm around me.

"Just breathe. It's alright. Just focus on breathing." I felt some silent tears come out of my eyes. I kept hearing his voice over and over. 'Breathe Deku' It was a long day and eventually I slept. Normally it would have been on this fancy couch in Kacchan's livingroom, but he insisted I sleep in his bed. So he could make sure I didn't get up during the night without him knowing.

He didn't sleep with a blanket. I found out later that night that he "ran hot" so he used thin blankets and sheets. I ended up shivering at some point and he brought me into a cuddling position to share his body heat. He wasn't kidding. He did run a bit warm.

This was the first major time things changed.

The second was when I finally got cleared to start training again. Kacchan began to take an active role in my rehab. We even sparred some. He's always competitive and quick to anger when he's frustrated. I never understood that frustration was his main problem until these sparring sessions. I always thought it was about winning, but it was something much more personal.

He wanted to be stronger so that no one would be able to hurt him. He took a lot of abuse I learned later. His mother wasn't an evil person by any stretch, but Kacchan clearly absorbed her personality. In order to escape this anger and explosive nature, he moved out on his own and with his partnerships he opened his own hero agency. He became a person who was in complete control. Every aspect of his life was down to discipline and organization. Outwardly creating order to fight his chaos.

I learned all of this the hard way when I tried to make soup for him one night. I hadn't done anything for him. I thought I was helping, but when he came in and saw what I was doing, he flipped out. He didn't yell much. He spoke sharply and with a cold expression as if I'd killed something very precious. I cried after an hour of his attitude just wore me down. He left me there and went out on a night patrol. Something he never did before.

I thought he was going to ask me to leave. I started packing my things, just confused and crying, not like a mess, but like, I didn't want to cry but I needed to.

He came back that night and I had already put my bags down by the door. He saw them and I remember the words he said completely.

"There's no where for you to go tonight. If you want to leave in the morning I won't stop you."

He said this with the same cool tone that I know when he's angry. He didn't demand that I leave, but he didn't ask me to stay either. So I sat back down on the couch and cried more. Confused. Frustrated. I just was trying to help and I hurt Kacchan without meaning to. I was in his way. I was useless Deku again.

I got up the next morning and had breakfast in silence with Kacchan. He didn't even look up from his meal as he side-eyed some notes for work. He didn't grumble or get upset, but I could tell he was still bothered by me.

I remember opening the sliding door to his home and stepping out for a run to finish my morning workout with my head full of things about what to do. I grabbed a police scanner by accident instead of my music player. I was so distracted that it wasn't until almost the end of my run that I realized I'd been running with no music. I turned on the scanner and realized my mistake.

Before I could turn the scanner off though, I heard an urgent alert that sometimes goes out when a Villain is rampaging. These are the ones like "Shots fired" or "officer down" those kinds of things.

That's when I heard "Ground Zero" as a name at the scene where two heroes were already "down."

I was staring at the large being in front of me with an angry expression. Blood poured from my forehead. Two heroes had already tried to drop this guy but hadn't even put a scratch on him. I had managed to do slightly better. The explosions appeared to burn this thing whatever it was.

I only had his trump card at this point. No civilians were near the battle in the warehouse district. I smiled to myself and drew in a breath.

"Let's see if you can stop this, you big bastard!"

Then focusing I exploded from every pour of my body. I called this "Nuclear Blast Wave." Buildings vanished and the light was bright enough to cause temporary blindness. When I returned to my senses I realized I hadn't succeeded. Not only that. My body was covered in first and second degree burns from the blow back. The move was a lot more powerful than I had realized.

I was so weak from the stamina lost that I fell to my knees. I was grateful that I couldn't feel much accept heat from my burns.

"Do it. I'm right here asshole. Take your shot."

*KRACK!*

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the back of an ambulance. Only one person I knew had that kind of speed.

"Deku-"

"Ground Zero, You're hurt." I can hear concern in his voice and something else.

"Deku, listen, I know you just got your hero license back, but this isn't the time to make a grand entrance. This guy is really strong. We have to wait for-"

"No."

Something in his eyes stopped me from protesting and then he spoke more.

"I'm tired of being broken. I'm tired of being a burden. I'm tired of thinking I'll break into a million pieces. If I am going to become the hero I want to be, this is a fight I was made for. I've had enough."

"Deku seriously, you haven't even confirmed your limit. What if you get hurt?"

"Ground Zero-"

When he said my name then. I knew what the other emotion was what he addressed me earlier. It was confirmed when he spoke again.

"From here on-it's just him-and me."

The emotion I was feeling from Deku was pure rage.

Leaving Kacchan behind I easily returned to where I left the confused beast. A grotesque overly muscular creature that looked almost like a nomu. I hit that thing a few times just to get a feel for it. My body responded to One-For-All well considering I only used about 20% when sparring. With each hit, kick or punch I turned up the power to what I felt was about 70%. I was definitely scared. Not of dying or getting hurt. I didn't want to to fail.

"Okay, now come at me!"

The monster obliged me. I soon felt his body give way under the weight of my blows. It growled and jumped up some 50 stories into the sky. I felt an absurd grin explode across my face.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I realized my mistake as soon as I finished my question. The monster reversed it's momentum and smashed it's fists into my chest as it pushed us toward the ground. I threw a few punches then lodged my feet in this thing's midsection and pushed off kicking it way up passed the cloud layer in the sky.

I landed on the ground and then jumped back into the air with a full leg kick to make sure I followed this thing to it's resting place. It was a definite mistake and I don't really remember what happened after I passed the cloud layer.

All I remember thinking as Deku fell from the clouds was 'I have to catch him' I completely disregarded my injuries and exploded to create momentum to catch him. It took several bursts of my quirk and my vision blurred. The only thing I knew was his face and hair for sure when I grabbed on to him.

"If you're still conscious put your arms around me and hold as tight as you can." I couldn't yell this which was frustrating. However, Deku did respond and put his arms around me.

I caught Deku easier than I thought. His frustration was evident as we struck the ground. A well placed explosion cushioned our fall. We collapsed in what looked like a hug.

"Kacchan, I'm sorry, I can't really move."

"Don't worry about that."  
"They're taking pictures aren't they?"

"Don't worry about that either."

"Hey Kacchan, you smell nice."

This caught me off guard and before I could answer I heard the soft snores in my shoulder that have followed me since. How could someone this intensely heroic be so goddamn adorable? I still don't know really. It's annoying. In reality too, he was smelling sterilized medical wrapping and cooling cream.

"That's pretty nasty." Saito says.

"I know right?" I smile sideways at Deku.

He shrugs.

"Of course. The picture of us Quote hugging unqoute is iconic now but it was just a ridiculous circumstance."

To say I was hopelessly frustrated to be saved by Deku is understated. I was inconsolable. It wasn't his fault, the beast thing fell into a thankfully abandoned building and was quickly contained. It took him less than four minutes to beat that thing. I couldn't even scratch it.

I sat on my couch where he had been earlier in the day. This time it was my turn to break down and I did. I really did. Deku tried to comfort me, to tell me that I had mattered but I couldn't hear him. It had been so easy for him to win that fight. I wanted power like that, but perhaps that's why I didn't deserve it. Perhaps that's why All Might chose Deku.

"Look at this, Kacchan."

I looked up from my hands to see Deku beside me holding a tablet with an article on it. The picture heading the article was of Deku and I right after we reached the ground. The headline was "Ground Zero, Deku, Stop Destruction." I think that's what it was. It was something like that.

Deku looked at me with those stupid, beautiful, cute disgusting eyes and said.

"It didn't say Deku. It said Ground Zero and Deku." He was right and for a little moment I felt better.

"Kacchan, lay with me."

I knew what he meant. I accepted by non-protest and he settled himself in a laying position and pulled me down on top of him. It was strange. It was instantly normal as if I was supposed to do this with him. We laid there silent for five or ten minutes before he spoke again.

"I don't want to leave Kacchan, but I don't want to hurt you either. I love you. I'll leave if you want me to."

What can you say to someone who never thinks of themselves? I was all twisted up. I forgot seeing that his stuff was packed and by the door. On top of the morning and then the fight, I guess I reached my limit. I started sobbing. Really sobbing. Like the kind when you haven't cried in years and you just remembered how. It hurt. Everything about it hurt.

"Kacchan, don't do that. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Stop it Izuku! None of this-*sob*-none of this is your fault. I'm just stupid and fucked up."

I remember hearing Kacchan really crying and I didn't know what to do. My anxiety and fear kicked in and I immediately tried to comfort him.

"Please don't step on my words...I do you know...(tears) I love you. I just wish...(sob) that I could say it like you can...(more tears) but it always hurts so much."

Kacchan may as well have been in the worst physical agony. He was just trying to say he loved me and that was enough to break him down completely.

"I don't want you to leave here. I want you to live with me. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't like yelling a screaming. I can't stand it. It's just the only way I know how to survive when I'm afraid. I just-more than anything I want you to love me."

"Why me?"

"Because your the only one who could stomach me after a month of living with me. I can't even stand me."

"You're being hard on yourself and also dumb." 

"I was just some shy nerd afraid of the world. I followed you around because you had the confidence I wanted. I wanted to be like you. After puberty, it was uh-it was-a bit different I will say. Maybe that's too much information."

I hear Kacchan laugh.

"Kacchan. Look at me. I have loved you and whether you know it or not, I have seen how much you love me. You let me live here and never complained. You fed me and made sure I was taking care of myself. You made sure I was safe on some of the worst days as I was trying to get better. So you didn't hug me and say 'I love you.' Who gives a fuck? You've showed me since I got here how true it is."

"I owed you that. Didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"All those shitty things I did to you when we-"

"Shut up."

I'm surprised by my own tone when I tell him to stop talking. It took years to get things sorted. To deal with all that pain. Was he telling me that this was only some kind of apology? I don't know what to do or say. I'm so hurt by his thoughts.

"I let that stuff go a long time ago. We're both different people now anyway. You don't owe me anything and I don't need any of that from you. Look at me."

I can see wetness in his eyes as he hovers over me, his arms still in bandages.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, what's yours?"

"Katsuki Bakugou."

"It's nice to meet you."

In one of many brave moments faced in shear terror I kissed Kacchan on the lips. It wasn't more than a few seconds and it wasn't very good, but the smile on Kacchan's face made me forget my fear, this time for embarrassment.

"Did I do it wrong?"

"Never kissed a guy before?"

"I've never kissed anyone before."

The heat of my blushing only gets worse. Kacchan hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"You really are an innocent little Deku. Huh?"

Deku and I finally got up off the couch after I composed myself. I barely caught Deku by the arm as he started to fall.

"Sorry." He groaned. "All my muscles feel like they're vibrating.

"Does it hurt?"

"Always."

"Lay back down on the couch take off your clothes, just down to your underwear."

I did as instructed and waited for Kacchan to come back laying there, exposed.

"I'm going to do a deep tissue massage Deku, just relax."

"What about your injuries."

"It's fine I'm on pain killers. I can't feel much. Just let me know if it feels okay.

I kind of grumbled a response. I was doubtful this would help.

I felt a cold dribble of lotion hit between my shoulder blades and then those hands started working. It felt amazing. Kacchan worked slowly on my back and then on my shoulders and arms. He went down each leg paying special attention to my calves and ankles.

He said something I didn't quite hear at first.

"Hmmm?"

"Do-you-want-me-to-do your-glutes?"

I didn't register what he meant. It was all feeling so good I just said yes without thinking it through.

Then I felt him pull on my underwear.

'Oh god, he me-me-means-my-m-m-m-my butt.'

"Relax Deku, it's just a massage. Hey...fuckface…..I said."

I felt a smack on my butt.

"Relax."

"Did you just spank me?"

"I'll do it again if you don't listen. I'm not doing anything else I promise."

I did eventually relax to almost falling asleep. He turned me over and worked on my front remarking on my scars a bit, but I was too drowsy to take in what he was saying about them. He brought me to bed despite it just being the early evening and told me I should sleep.

I couldn't. I needed to ask him something.

"This all-it-um-it-means we're together right? Like in love?"

"Sure." Kacchan shrugs.

This doesn't reassure me.

"It's just that-"

I tried everything to avoid his eyes while I collected my thoughts.

"I've never-I mean-I haven't-I've never been with anyone."

"You're a virgin."

"Yeah."

"Hey Deku-that's okay."

He made a clear invitation for me to come closer and then pulled me into his chest.

"I'm not a virgin, with women or men. Does that bother you?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll make this clear. We go at your pace. I have no demands except you make it clear what your comfortable with. I'm not gonna just decide to fuck you without you making it clear that's what you want me to do. In your own time."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"That was our first night together as boyfriends. It sounds cheesy and sorry the censors had to bleep some it's all true though."

Saito looks at his notes and hits a switch on his desk removing his headset as well.

"Well-this has been quite the journey so far. We've gotten the Iconic first battle and the first romantic night. When we come back. Deku is going to tell us about the "Singing" incident and Bakugou has agreed to share the story behind this ring on his finger. All that is up next after this."


	3. He Is Mine

It's weird how fast life chooses to move when it's going well. After a year and a half of working together with Deku out of my hero agency, I decided we both needed a break. I could see the wear and tear on Deku doing a lot of work while also helping intern students. He volunteered on top of all that to work in the support course teaching power analysis.

We both worked too hard back then. Neither of us would take a vacation unless we were forced to, which was never. So, I used to opportunity of a trip overseas to get Deku and I some much needed time to ourselves. I wasn't going purely for relaxation of course, I needed to set up opportunities for our internships to offer work abroad as an enticement for top candidates.

Our paths intersect the same way everyday. Deku enters my office unannounced after a soft knock. He comes in after finishing his class at U.A. , after his morning patrols. Deku is an intimate person. He desires contact and touch even though it can sometimes spike his anxiety. So in these interactions he always greets me with a one-armed hug and a kiss on my temple.

"Hello Kacchan."

"Yeah, hi Deku."

I finish a piece of paperwork quickly and then turn in my chair to address him fully.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. I finally have the class in a groove."

I reach up with my hand and press the back of it along his cheek. He leans into my touch.

"You look exhausted."

"I am." Deku fights a yawn as he says this.

"Well, I think we could both use a vacation. How would you like to go on a little trip, you and me?"

"Where are we going?" Deku's confused expression makes me smile just a bit.

"America. I've got a small piece of business there and then we can spend the rest of the week seeing sights."

The smile that erupts on his face makes my heart skip.

"That sounds amazing Kacchan."

"Then you should go home and pack. Our flight is in thirty-six hours."

Deku looks surprised but I held up my hand. In our lives together I have learned that Deku agonizes and overthinks everything. I often give him as much as he can handle and then take the rest on myself. The dynamic works. It sounds bad, but I never drag him anywhere.

"I've handled everything, okay? All you need to do is pack."

I can see the sudden worry that rips through him so I stand up and look down into his eyes. He leans into a hug and I return it. I can feel how cold he is. I am not quite sure how much time passes but I place a kiss on top of his head. It takes a bit to get him to go home without me. It's not common for me to close up the agency, but I told Red Riot I would leave everything settled for him to take over.

The end of the day was awful as it felt like it was 5pm for four hours straight. I made it home only to be greeted by one of the strangest scenes I have ever encountered. You have to picture me coming into our bedroom after a quick knock, only to see Deku dancing in front of the T.V. He was into to it too. Belting out lyrics to some anime. Pretty Cure or something.

It gets worse though. I don't even have the chance to warn him or give myself away before he goes into some kind of spin and stares right into my eyes. I did what any sane human in that situation might do; I backed out of the room after apologizing for forgetting to knock.

Now, it doesn't get any less awkward because I have to go back in there and start packing. Eventually I open the door again and come in, Deku's no where to be seen and now I'm looking for damage to our house, like, did he run through a wall? Jump out a window? I didn't see anything but desperate to regain focus I just started packing a bag as it sat on top of the bed.

I don't know what caused the thought to cross my mind, but eventually I looked under the bed. There was that nerdy little Jpop boy squished under the bed. I would have laughed at him really hard, but I guess confusion stopped me.

"Are you going to come out from under there?"

"No. I'm so embarrassed I'm gonna wait until everyone else is dead before I come out."

"Even me?"

"Especially you!"

"I've spent two months planning this vacation, if you ditch me because I saw you sing to your creepy girl anime show, I swear to all that is holy, I will blow this bed to bits and drag you to the airport."

I was serious and I needed to replace the bed anyway. The one we had then was not built for the rigors of man-on-man wrestling matches. We had a great night and spent our free day before the trip exchanging our Christmas gifts.

It's hard when you know how nerdy someone is. There are thousands of things I could have gotten Deku for Christmas. I gave up obsessing and settling on this dark green scarf that you see him wear everywhere. I thought it was a lame gift, but he loved it.

Deku got me a sweatshirt that said King Explosion Murder on it. It was a bit of a joke from our early days at U.A. when I was trying to pick a Hero name. It actually made me laugh and I don't do that very often. This wasn't the only gift he got me though. With some help he designed a suit that could handle my nuclear blast wave move.

I learned that Deku likes to give and get practical gifts. He doesn't mind nerdy memorabilia or books or movies. However he likes things like coats, hats, just as much. It's kind of adorable. So after our gift exchange we ended up leaving with no hiccups.

There's a great perk to being the top hero agency in Japan. I learned this fully when I chartered a private plane for our long flight to America, specifically to New York. The flight was comfortable and despite an intense game of scrabble where Deku definitely cheated.

"I did not."

"You did."

Anyway, we landed in New York. I gotta say, that place is crazy. It was also really really cold. Deku and I packed properly, but we both knew we'd have to meet up on the roof with our contact. We scheduled this for a few hours after we landed so we could spend the rest of the week vacationing.

All I remember was being up on that stupid fucking roof and wishing at every gust of wind that I had a regular fire quirk. Deku and I weren't there terribly long thankfully as our contact swung in from the buildings beside our rooftop. I envy that entrance to this day. So smooth. I wanted to try and copy it immediately.

"Hey, you two must be Ground Zero and Deku. Pleased to meet you both, I'm Spider-Man."

"Thanks for meeting with-"

"Oh my gosh, it's Spider-Man. Holy crap! You didn't say we were meeting him here."

"Please no flash photos. I've been on patrol all night." Spider-man's reaction takes me off guard. He was so cool about Deku nerding out.

"Is it true you designed your own suit and the web shooters you use?"

I would normally have cut Deku off from being like this, but the look on his face was just too innocent to slap him down for ignoring business.

"Yep. Here...I'll show you."

Deku watches in anticipation as Spider-Man easily slips off one of his gloves to reveal a gauntlet looking device on his wrist.

"It's really simple pressure based tech. I can't give you all the details. Some of this stuff is proprietary. But-"

He puts the device in Deku's hand and starts pointing to things and talking about how it works. It's at this point that I tuned them out. One nerd is annoying enough sometimes. Two? No thank you.

"So if I want to do different web styles it's just a simple change of pressure point on the button. I can make 3-4 particular kinds of web shots." 

"So cool! How did you develop the webbing fluid?"

"Oh, it's just a compressed chemical compound. It's inexpensive now, but when I first started almost all my work pay went to buying it."

"Wow."

"Okay, sorry to interrupt, but we had other business here Deku."

"Oh yeah, sorry Ground Zero I forgot you were there."

Spider-Man wounded me with those words. I closed the distance back so that we were all maybe two feet apart.

"We need to establish an exchange program for some of our Internships. We'd like to offer them a chance to work in a foreign country. This is so they can understand how laws and heroes operate differently. America is pretty busy, it's the logical choice."

"I don't see why we can't work something out, I'll pass your request up the chain and get you a speedy answer. I did the background on you two when I got selected as your contact. I gotta say, it's very impressive. I also wish America had Japan's hero system. Too many untrained or unknowns run around here. Even with registration there's no schooling or tiered training system. We need that here."

"Before you go, I have a few things to ask you in private. If you'll excuse us Deku."

I can see the confusion on Deku's face but he doesn't fuss and I'm glad for that.

When we wrapped up our encounter with Spider-Man we headed to our hotel. I spared no expense. I wouldn't. Not for all the things I had planned. Some life changing, some just plain unspeakably naughty. I didn't really consult Deku, but I was sure he wouldn't mind.

It wasn't very long from entering the room that we started kissing. It wasn't something we did that often in an aware state. When you're often overworked, intimacy can become robotic and sometimes boring. Kissing him like this, with full awareness and dedication, it's like dessert. He's still learning to kiss back, but it's probably a bit unfair. I'm competitive even in my kisses. My goal is always a particular type of moan from Deku. A submission. No an admission. An Admission that he wants me, that he's ready.

Any sexual encounter starts this way for me. I don't know why really. Once that sound hits my ears though, I'm like a lion with a fresh kill. This time however, I only want to please Deku who allowed me to drag him here and plan everything. It's a reward and a well deserved one.

I can feel him squirm on the end of the bed as my mouth works him. It's just a quickie in my book, but my effort is focused. He's mine. I can do whatever I want, but for now, his pleasure is enough. He begs me at first. Asking 'why only me.' That gives way to only moans and pants. Then his shuddering body almost makes me smile with satisfaction.

When I look at Deku's face while fastening his pants, the blush that I see makes me want to laugh and rush up to kiss him all at once.

"Now that that's out of the way. What would you like to do with the rest of our evening?"

Deku contemplates this for minute.

"Can we order some drinks? I need to wind down."

"Sure. Any preferences?"

"A good red wine."

"Alright. I'll take care of it. Why don't you go grab a shower?"

"Do I smell that bad?"

"No. I just know you're more relaxed after a hot shower. When you get out room service should be here."

Deku undressed and even though I have seen his body enough by this point, I can't help but get a bit thirsty. Particularly when he turns his back to me and I can see that nice curve from his low back to his nice firm ass. I must have gotten lost in this view because I was brought out by the knock from room service bringing the wine.

I settled things in like our luggage and poured two glasses of wine. Deku took an hour in the shower which wasn't surprising. He carries a lot of physical pain unseen by the untrained eye so hot showers are one way he handles it. I was laying on my side on the bed, facing the door when I heard the handle click and turn. Deku came out drying his hair. He was wearing my King Explosion Murder sweatshirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

I'd never really been turned on by anyone before. Not like this. It took all my strength not to burst up from the bed and tackle him. I could have died from all that cuteness. Seriously. I even checked my nose for blood. He looks at me as he finishes assaulting his mess of hair with a towel. I see his lips curl into a smile and my heart leaps. This was why I had to bring him to New York. Not just for the alone time, but so that I could finally take the next step. I wanted to ask him to marry me. My feelings only confirmed that I was in love. Real love. Not lust or lonely for companionship. Deku moved me. I wanted to make that mine forever.

"Come here Deku."

He walks a little too slow for my liking so when he's within arms length of the bed I get up on my knees and grab him around the waist.

"Kacchan! Oof!" I put him on the bed easily and though his face flashed some surprise, his smile gave me assurance that this move was okay. I kissed him.

"Stupid Deku….stupid...supid….cute….unbelievably sexy Deku."

"Kacchan, I just took a shower!"

"You smell incredible. I want you."

"Ka-"

His breath catch when I began to kiss his neck is so intense that I can feel myself on the edge of bliss. I took off my clothes quickly but still remained focused on making Deku melt. I was so lost in my own pleasures soon enough, that, when I grabbed at his sweatshirt, I missed his protest.

"Kacchan don't."

I didn't realize he'd said anything. What stopped me was the force of his hand on mine. I felt awful when I looked up and saw the agonized look on his face.

"Kacchan, just please, leave the shirt. I don't-I don't want you to see my scars."

I wanted to protest back. To tell him I saw them when I gave him a massage. Then, something hit me before I could say a word. I don't think in the few times we had had sex that he'd taken his shirt off. We were usually so in the motions of sex that I never noticed it as a detail. I felt awful.

The mood was dead at that point, but I didn't want Deku to feel like he'd done anything wrong. He hadn't. I climbed up even with him and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry. It's okay."

I could see the regret in his eyes. I knew we had time so this moment wouldn't be the last for us here. I laid my head on his chest. Rather than end contact or walk away leaving Deku to stew and worry about ruining a mood. It was not something I did easily. In addition to struggling to read intimacy, I have trouble engaging in it. It's not a phobia, but I do have a natural dislike of it. When you grow up experiencing interactions of violence intertwined with the word love, it fucks you up, you know?

I know I flinched a bit when I felt Deku's hand touch my head. I felt him pull back a bit, but then returned to resting it again. I breathed out and suddenly I only heard Deku's heart beat. The soft sound and warmth of his chest was as safe and content as I ever remember feeling. It's probably why I felt so vulnerable then. After probably ten minutes it was my turn to spoil a mood.

"Why do you love me?"

I regret those words as soon as I ask them and I'm utterly terrified about how I just made Deku feel. It's not a fair question to ask someone. He answered me and I will never forget it because of the things that followed.

"Because you are stronger than I can ever be. I love that strength. I love how it makes me feel. I want to keep it safe."

I feel a frog in my throat and I try to swallow it.

"Oh."

We both fell asleep at some point. I don't remember if we did anything but lay there in each other's arms. I don't think we did. I remember the aftermath though. I woke up to the sound off soft crying. It was dark in the room and I noticed instantly that I was alone in bed.

"Deku?"

My voice was hoarse from sleep. I slipped slowly from the bed pushing confusion from my mind. Deku was upset and I needed to make sure he was okay. The room we had was quite large. I think they call it a royal suite or something there. It takes a bit before my eyes adjust to the moonlight washing in through the big window. I see Deku sitting in a chair with his legs crossed.

"Deku?"

The words come out quiet but firmer this time as I'm fully awake.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kacchan. My head is just-it's a little too full right now."

He's apologizing through sniffles. He may as well still be the Deku I knew in preschool. I knelt down in front of him showing concern.

"Hey. Come here. I've got you."

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but when he came down to the floor, I hugged him and rocked him a bit like a baby.

"You do this at home, don't you?"

I question him softly. It's not a lecture, I just want to understand.

Deku nods.

"You don't have to do this alone Deku."

"It's just my stupid brain."

"I know."

"I'm broken."

"Shhhh. No you aren't. You're fine now. Why? Because I am here."

I see that smile again through the tears and I will do anything to protect it. I can't save the world like he can. I cannot be the world's number one hero. Right now though, here, I am his hero. I know who I am. I am Kacchan. That may mean nothing to anyone else, but it means the world to me. I will do anything, I'll even break myself before anyone dares take him from me.

"Hey Deku, I need to grab something. I'll be right back. Stay right here."

I was able to sneak the ring I brought into my bag with no issue. I momentarily felt dread wondering if Deku had seen it. He'd forgotten to pack Pajamas so he got into my suitcase and borrowed my sweatshirt. He probably hadn't though. At least, I hoped not.

When I finally sat back down I felt tense and anxious. I wanted to ask him, but the dread of him possibly saying no felt like a weight in my throat. I sat there, cradling him on the floor. I went to speak and swallowed my thoughts and words. My blood was pumping in my ears. It hurt to think.

"Hey Deku, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He's not crying but he's still sniffling. Then for some reason like a bolt of lighting I suddenly got courage and decided to start over.

"Izuku Midoriya, will you marry me?"

"What? Why would you ask me like this?" A confused embarrassed laugh comes from Deku and I'm a bit stunned and hurt. I understood his confusion though so I pushed forward.

"Because, all the normal ways seemed stupid." This was a lie. I had totally planned to ask him at dinner after a long date. "Because I want you to know that even when you feel at your worst, I still love you. I want to love you. I need to love you. You are precious to me."

I slipped the small gold ring onto his finger and I watched him stare. Both of us sort of forgetting that he hadn't said yes. Then, he looked at me with the fiercest face I've seen him have.

"I love you Katsuki. I always have." His face breaks into a deep devilish grin. "I will marry the shit out of you. I'll marry you so fucking hard."

He said yes. I didn't have time to bask in that glow though, because his reaction was suggesting something else. Something much more...direct. I remember swallowing hard as it began to occur to me.

"You wanna fuck, huh?"

"No Kacchan, I don't just wanna fuck. I want to make that sweet passionate all-night kind of love that we haven't really done. I wanna make you shudder until you beg me. I want you. I want you so bad."

Deku asked and he received many times. There was something about that time. I'll never forget it. The surge of sudden confidence. The absolute focus on each other. Being with Deku like that, it wasn't just a hot fuck. It was like we were made for each other. I lived for those times. He's so cute when I hit his G-spot. I fight the urge to orgasm just so I can watch him go first. Well, for like the fourth time. By then we've had too much wine and we're both hot faced and sweaty.

God it was grand to be there. It's probably my best and dirtiest memory all at once. In the five days we were in New York, I think we only left that hotel room once for a few hours. I took Deku to a hero museum, but neither of us were that interested in it.

"I'm really gonna be your husband, huh?" Deku asks out of the blue, tracing circles on my abs.

"Fuck yeah. You're gonna be the best." I hear him laugh at this.

"I'm glad."

It was weird for both of us to get back on a plane after five days. It felt like they had been a dream in some respect. The days seemed to last perfectly long enough, but that was soon forgotten, but for the ring on Deku's finger. I watched him play with it unconsciously while we flew back home.

We played more scrabble on the way back home. Deku definitely cheated again.

"I did not." 

"You did, nerd."

Like a patient alarm clock, as soon as we enter Japanese airspace, our scanners squawked to life. Deku and I eyed each other and nodded. We got our gear we stowed away just in case. He helped me with my new costume and then we both heard the seat belt chime. The landing was tense as both of us wanted to jump out of our seats and just leave the plane behind. However, insurance probably didn't cover damage like that.

"When we are grounded, I'll have you get on my back. I can move fast enough to get us both there. I need you to get a look at what's happening and make the call."

When Deku is in hero mode, his insecurities fall away. It is a stark sight to behold and one I've come to admire more and more over the years.

"You got it. I'm not hearing about civilians in the sit-rep, but we should assume they are involved."

"It doesn't seem like there are active heroes on scene which is strange. I don't like this."

"Me either. Heads up Deku, wheels just touched down."

We were some fifty or so miles from the crime scene or whatever it was being squawked about. This didn't really mater. As soon as the speed of the plane was under ten KPH Deku popped the door waved to the pilot and tapped his back to tell me to get on. I actually smiled. I don't have any idea why.

As he ran, I started to feel the thrill of approaching conflict. We'd had a few fights together in recent months, but that was almost as business partners. This was different. It felt different. It felt awesome. The sudden stop surprised me and made me dizzy for a moment. I wondered if Deku felt the same thing.

He gave no indication of discomfort as I stood beside him and glanced his way quickly. In front of us looked to be a group of villains who were just destroying property and being a general nuisance. I wanted something more substantial I suppose. My annoyance grew as I assessed the situation. I spoke sharply to Deku who nodded his understanding.

"PLEASE HELP US! ANYONE!"

A woman collided with me as I stood in her way to stop her. The path here was dangerously broken, with power and gas and other lines exposed. If she ran that way, she would get hurt.

"Fear not Miss. It's fine now. Because we are here."

I spoke those words no longer seeing them as stupid or cheesy the way I did in my school days. Deku looked at me slightly confused and then smiled.

"After you?"

"Oh no my love, by all means, after you. Symbol Of Peace."

It's strange to find such a huge smile on my face, but as I watch Deku and his slow deliberate walk, I can't help it. I really admire him. I watch him easily knock out nine guys and then appear suddenly in front of me.

"Gonna need you to blast some debris and help move victims. It won't work if I try it. Too many things balanced precariously."

"Just show me where."

It was a good hour before we got home, both of us tired but satisfied with our work.

"Right back into the fire I guess." I sighed as Deku slumped against me on the couch.

"Yeah. Hey Kacchan?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Hey Deku, you don't suck."

I planted a kiss on his temple and turned on the T.V. so I could watch the news. Deku didn't care, but I had an ego to stroke. Being there beside Deku though, as our faces hit the screen as some great duo. It's still strange sometimes. It took us so long to understand each other. Now though, it's hard to remember why we couldn't.

"Hey Deku, you're gonna be my husband."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Do you wanna tell your mom?"

"Okay, but after I finish cuddling."

"Whatever. You told your mom you would call her when you landed. You better hope she doesn't see the n-"

In an instant Deku was off the couch and dialing his phone.

"Mom, I'm home. Yes, New York was amazing. Mom, Katsuki asked me to marry him. Don't cry mom you'll make me cry."

Sorry, I guess I've been blathering on for this whole segment. My bad.

Saito gives a wave.

"Don't worry about it. This show has it's reputation for a reason. Raw, real, mostly uncut, ha ha. We'll be back in five minutes. When we come back at the bottom of the hour, we delve into fan sentiment. Including steamy fan art and we wrap up with the singing incident that we missed in this segment. We'll see you back here on Hero 1-on-1."

A/N: Kinda struggling with the POV stuff. Doing my best. I hope it's enjoyable. There are at least two more chapters I think. Show wrap up and some quality family time with Mihashi.


End file.
